A New Tune Chapter 3
by Pavarotti1011
Summary: Blaine is new to the Hollywood world and is starring in a hit tv show with all of his friends. But when Blaine gets introduced to a boy who's known blaine's other friends all his life, Blaine gets feelings. But he's dating Marley. Still,It can't hurt to care about the guy, right? I mean, he's openly gay and Blaine's completely straight. As far as he knows(I do not own anything)


"I hope I'm not intruding or anything." I was heading to my trailer and I stopped walking at the sound of Kurt's voice behind me. "They all know me so well and Santana and Brittany seemed nice enough. Well, at least Brittany did…" at this I laughed slightly, "but I don't know you at all and I just wanted to say I'm really sorry if I'm an inconvenience or-"

"No!" I cut Kurt off, willing for him to understand, "I know we just met Kurt, but you seem really nice." I smile and go on, "And for some reason it really bugs me that you were right out of my line of sight pretty much my whole life and we are just now making an acquaintance." He laughs a little and nods in understanding "Now I don't know about you but I think this could be the perfect time for us to finally get to know each other."

He smiles slightly "Thank you," he says and sighs, "it's been a rough year. Hopefully being around loving people will get me back on my feet."

"Excellent," I clap my hands together with a little to much enthusiasm, "Welcome to the set of A New Tune, Mr. Hummel." I then stretch out my hand.

He laughs and shakes it saying, "It's great to be here Mr. Anderson."

* * *

That night, Kurt crashed at Rachel and Finn's, with Finn commenting how it was 'just like the good old days.' The next morning, we went to set with a gleaming tall stranger to everyone in tow. I heard people on set saying 'Isn't that the kid from yesterday?' and many more remarks of confusion. Everyone pretty much kicked the door of Will's office open and dragged Kurt inside. I, on the other hand, decided to stay a little behind them, casting apologetic looks to people they rudely pushed through.

"Will, this lovely son of a bitch right here," says Kitty pushing through the group and holding on to Kurt's arm, "has the voice of a freakin angel."

Will looked up and smiled slightly at Kitty's abruptness, "And you dragged him in my office why?"

"Mr. Shue," said Finn, trying to be normal and polite, "we all know Mr. Kurt Hummel and he's a dear friend to us." Everyone stared in awe at Finn and his sudden use of good grammar. "What?" he questioned us, "Kurt always told me to speak like that, and it's a bad habit I have around him." Kurt beamed at this.

"Anyway," continued Puck, "his voice is awesome. Life's been hard on him lately, and we were wondering if maybe you-"

"Puck just shut up. Mr. Hummel, I would not mind giving you work but we don't have an open position and besides the fact that you may have a nice voice, it seems you have no experience."

"He was my Tony in West Side Story with me." Marley stated. "Fantastic, I might add.'

"It's ok Mr. Shuester, really." Kurt said, "I'm just trying to find my way around. Thanks anyway." He started to leave and we all followed solemnly after him.

"What the hell, Hummel?" Santana said, obviously pissed, "He was just about to break!"

"Guys, just calm down." I state looking around at all the worried faces, "Who knows if this is even the place for Kurt. Tell you what, let him go to rehearsals and stuff and if he likes it, we can wait for an opening position."

"But I don't want to just sit around and be in your guys' way." Kurt said.

"You won't, and if you feel that way, start looking for jobs online. Maybe there will be something for you out there."

Kurt looked hesitant but then he looked at all their hopeful faces and said "…alright."

Rachel squealed and hugged him. She still held him as she said, "But I'm not letting you escaped this time. Your staying at me and Finn's place, no questions asked."

He simply smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

"Action!"

DARREN: Mia, I don't see what your so upset about.

MIA: Oh, no Darren. I'm past upset. I'm furious!

DARREN: It's called acting for a reason. I didn't really kiss Jen it was all acting!

MIA: (calms down) Your right, I'm sorry. It's just we never… talk anymore Darren. We don't tell each other about our feelings or emotions. We are growing apart.

DARREN: I wish we weren't.

MIA: (loops her arms around his neck) Me too. And now is the perfect time I think for me to tell you this. I love you. It's only been four months, but it's the truth. (Slowly kisses Darren then looks at her buzzing cell phone) Crap, I've got to go to the office but I'll talk to you later (kiss one more time, leaves)

DARREN: (sings) _I've been bruised and I've been broken, can't believe that I put up with all this pain. I've been used and I was choking on the promise that I'd never fall again. I used to sing to your twisted symphony the weights that had me trapped inside your misery and now I know the reason that I couldn't breath. Cause all I want is everything your not. So go ahead and slam the door but you can't shut me out. No I don't, don't care what you say. Cause all I really all I really want is everything your not._

"Cut! Good job you guys! Take a break, Blaine."

I walked over to my set chair that I always loved. It had my name on the back and I felt completely official. I know it's childish but still. As I grabbed my water from my seat, I looked up and saw Sam sitting in a chair squinting at the tablet I gave Kurt just about an hour ago.

"Hey!" Sam says, looking up to see me walking towards him. "Look at all these jobs Kurt's looking at! Hairdresser, costume designer," he pauses looking closer, "…and… makeup artist?"

"Let me see that," I say looking at the tablet. "No, Kurt does not look like a guy who would ever work at a freaking pet store. Here," I tap the screen a couple times, finding my destination. "Wouldn't that suit him more?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah actually," He stares at the screen "It sounds perfect."


End file.
